


Torment

by stuck_inmyemophase



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Set after Season 2, Tw for threats and some violence but it's not really graphic I don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inmyemophase/pseuds/stuck_inmyemophase
Summary: Felix was beginning to wonder if he'd have been better off a loner. Becoming friends with someone like Jake only seemed to paint a bigger target on his back.
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell, Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Evan have you considered... focusing a fic on literally any other character in the show? No? You sure?

After everything was finally over, Felix's bullies granted him roughly a week to settle back in. Even that was a miracle, though he suspected he new closeness with their own two friends had persuaded them to let him alone for a while.

Perhaps it was the way Sam and Jake we're slowly drifting away from them that pissed them off so much.

It started out as the usual: name calling, stuff throwing. Maybe Trent and Dylan were following him around a bit more determinedly than before but Felix had chalked it up to him becoming used to the finer, bully free life. Or maybe they had built up their bullying energy in the few weeks he was off their list, he wasn't sure how it worked, really.

Their insults were certainly becoming a lot more, well, aggressive. Before they were fairly standard, just name calling and maybe a few empty threats here and there. Though they had suddenly take a much darker turn.

"Remember your place, freak, or I'll have show you."

Not necessarily the words, but the way he said it. The venom behind the "freak", the dread that settled itself in Felix's stomach. He had never really been afraid of them before, but something about that phrase, the tone of voice, the look of pure, unbridled hatred that came with it.

Andy was the first to notice that he was unsettled, not minutes after the incident occurred, when Felix finally stalked his way over to their lunch table. Ellen's head snapped up, looking ready to murder.

"No, I'm fine," Felix lied. "Dylan and Trent are just on my back again."

Jake huffed, "I told them to leave you guys alone."

"That's... probably why they're on my back again," he admitted.

Sam, with the timing of a wonderful deity, bounced over to their table, tray of lunch in hand. "'Sup dudes?" Felix leaned over and snatched the apple off his tray. "Hey!"

"Nope," Felix interrupted, "you owe me this one. I gave you my food yesterday."

"I was starving, Felix," Sam protested, but there was warmth behind his words.

"What did they say to you?" Jake cut in with raised eyebrows, letting Felix know he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"What's going on?" Sam smile dropped, replaced with concern.

Andy chimed in. "Dylan and Trent are-"

" _Nothing_ ," Felix insisted. "Just drop it."

"You better hope it's nothing," Ellen stated, "Or I'll come beat you up immediately after I've dealt with those boys."

Felix had a bitter feeling that Jake might have talked to Dylan and Trent again. If he didn't already hate walking home late, the prickling feeling that someone was following him certainly didn't make the journey any more enjoyable. It was mostly fine, save for the one empty street he had to pass through. Ignoring his gut screaming at him to _stop, turn around, take a detour_ Felix trained his eyes to the ground and quickened his pace.

Which is probably why he didn't see Dylan coming until he was slammed into the adjacent wall.

Trent was not far behind, it seemed. He said something about Jake, called Felix a freak, Felix was too busy struggling between the grip of his other bully and the devilish wall behind him to listen.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

At least now Felix knew what it felt like to be punched in the face.

"Jake might feel sorry for you now, and trust me that's the _only_ reason he's sticking up for you, but don't get too comfortable, freak."

One of them punched him in the stomach and Felix crumpled to the ground in a burst of pain. They said something else but his ears were ringing and he couldn't really breathe. He gasped for air and they mocked him for it, their laughter bouncing around in his head causing a fresh new headache with each bound. Someone spat on him, the other kicked him for good measure. They laughed, or, he thought they did, it sounded like he was under water.

They must have left pretty quickly, though Felix stayed crouched on the ground clutching his stomach for several minutes before he could move again. He could barely process what had happened, only stagger to his feet and make a beeline for home.

He wouldn't have gone into school the next day even without the sick, heavy feeling knotting up his insides. He hadn't emerged from his room since he got home and he was still a little surprised that his mother hadn't noticed he never left when he was supposed to. She only noticed an hour after the day had started when she entered his room to clean (or snoop, he thought) only to find her son curled up under the blankets, not asleep but still not quite there. She was furious when she saw his face. 

A few things happened but Felix didn't really pay attention to them. She interrogated him, of course. Then she called the school. Then she got angry and called the school _again_. She made him lunch but he couldn't nibble the edge of his sandwich without wanting to throw up so he didn't really eat it. Though it was nice, in a twisted sort of way, to have her fuss over him for once.

Ellen poked her head into his room with her look of concern hidden behind a pissed off glare. "What did I say Felix?"

Felix groaned.

"What did I say?"

"That you would beat me up."

Ellen sighed, "well lucky for you your mum told me you've already had enough of that." She slipped into his bedroom and sat at the edge of his bed. "Seriously, are you alright?"

Felix chuckled half-heartedly, "you should have seen the other guy."

Ellen smacked Felix upside the head, laughing with him, "shut up you idiot!" She shook her head. "You know all your guy friends were fretting about you all day. I thought Sam was going to implode."

"They were worried?"

"Um, yes. Sam wouldn't leave me alone about you, Andy listed just about every possible reason under the sun that you could be off, including several instances in which you were hospitalised and or dead, and Jake got detention for punching Trent in the nose!" Ellen almost forgot about the boy she had come to see as she ranted, punching out gestures with her hands only to emphasise her annoyance. "I had to deal with them all day, I don't know how you put up with it!"

Felix laughed. "I don't," he said. "Tell me more about how Trent got punched in the nose."

**Author's Note:**

> It is... 3:23am...  
> Thanks for getting this far! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
